Eu Sem Você
by Aline Cresswel
Summary: Songfic feita com a música Sem Ar do D'Black. Após a guerra tudo parece perfeito, mas um feitiço pode mudar tudo, ele era para acertar Harry... mas acerta Gina, que fica em coma, será que Gina se recuperará? Será que tudo terminará bem?


**Sem Ar**

**D'****Black**

_Meus pés não tocam mais o chão._

_Meus olhos não vêem minha direção._

_Da minha boca saem coisas sem sentido._

_Você era meu farol e hoje estou perdido._

Hoje faz dois anos desde o dia em que eu derrotei Voldemort, passei por algumas casas de amigos a caminho daqui e todos estavam comemorando, infelizmente não pude compartilhar da alegria deles, preferi ficar sozinho, para não estragar a felicidade deles, afinal eu não tenho nada o que comemorar… bem… talvez tenha uma coisa ou outra, mas comemorar o que se já não tenho você ao meu lado?

Já faz duas semanas meu amor, duas semanas sem você e sinto como se já fossem dois séculos, já não sei bem o que faço, não sei mais quem eu sou, já não sinto meus pés no chão, parece que nada mais faz sentido, que tudo ao meu redor não tem significado algum, somente seus olhos me olhando poderiam ter algum sentido agora.

Tentam me animar, seu irmão e a Mione já estão desesperados comigo, queria não preocupá-los, mas não consigo fingir, não consigo nem falar direito, às vezes me pego dizendo coisas sem sentido, quando tento responder alguma coisa a eles, eu misturo a resposta com o que eu queria estar dizendo a você, com o que eu imagino que você estaria dizendo naquele instante, você é tudo o que tenho, minha vida, meus sonhos, meus sentimentos, meu farol, você é o meu caminho e hoje me sinto mais perdido do que em qualquer outro momento em minha vida…

_O sofrimento vem à noite sem pudor._

_Somente o sono ameniza minha dor._

_Mas e depois? E quando o dia clarear?_

_Quero viver do teu sorriso teu olhar._

À noite quando estou sozinho em casa, quando penso que nada pode me trazer mais dor, tudo piora, pois é ali, na nossa casa, no nosso quarto, na nossa cama, que sinto mais a sua falta, não que não sinta todo o tempo, mas parece que à noite tudo piora, somente o sono acalma meu coração, porque quando durmo sonho com você, linda e feliz ao meu lado, sonho que tudo o que está acontecendo agora é apenas um pesadelo, que nada aconteceu… mas e depois? Quando acordo e não te vejo ao meu lado, e a triste realidade retorna sem piedade, é como se tudo fosse arrancado de mim, como se dentro de mim nada mais existisse além do vazio que se tornou minha vida sem você, eu quero, eu _preciso_ ver teu sorriso, seu olhar novamente, eu não consigo mais…

_Eu corro pro mar pra não lembrar você._

_E o vento me traz o que eu quero esquecer._

Um dia, eu pensei seriamente em acabar definitivamente com tudo isso, com toda essa dor, com todo esse sofrimento, afinal o que vale a minha vida sem você por perto? Corri pro mar, mas o vento me impediu… lembrando-me do que tento esquecer desesperadamente, e do que você faria quando acordasse e não me visse ao seu lado, foi sua lembrança a responsável por eu não ter feito a pior besteira da minha vida, o vento me lembrou de você, do quanto você gosta de senti-lo passar por seus cabelos… ainda lembro do dia em que te perdi…

_ - Você é um idiota Potter! – exclamou uma ruiva que tentava parecer brava, ela encarava o marido com um misto de raiva e hilaridade._

_ - É, mas você adora esse tolo apaixonado. – repetiu ele rindo, a ruiva o havia chamado de idiota por ele dizer na maior cara de pau que ela não conseguiria viver sem ele._

_Ela estava irritada por ele tê-la feito acreditar que ele tinha planejado apenas um almoço num restaurante trouxa qualquer para o aniversário de um ano de casados deles, mas ali estava ele rindo, com os olhos mais brilhantes que nunca, seus olhos pareciam duas esmeraldas particularmente brilhantes e preciosas, atrás dele estava um jantar maravilhoso os esperando, feito por ele, e em uma cadeira estava uma pilha enorme de presentes, um deles, pelo formato, ela sabia o que era: uma vassoura novinha, provavelmente a nova versão da firebolt._

_- Tem razão, eu não conseguiria viver sem você e também adoro você, seu tolo apaixonado. – respondeu ela se aproximando dele, sorrindo o beijou apaixonadamente, livrando ele rapidamente da camisa que ele usava, ele estava corado, ela adorava deixá-lo constrangido, depois de um ano casados ela ainda tinha o poder para isso, sorrindo mais ainda enquanto o beijava, ela pensou que nada poderia ser mais perfeito do que sentir os lábios dele nos seus._

_No dia seguinte eles resolveram passear, andando a esmo pela Londres trouxa, pareciam dois adolescentes apaixonados, rindo para tudo, se beijando aqui e ali enquanto andavam, sem perceber que a sua felicidade estava seriamente ameaçada por um par de olhos negros que os observava com extremo ódio._

_Gina não sabia por que, mas naquela manhã acordara com um péssimo pressentimento, algo lhe dizia que alguma coisa ruim ia acontecer, tentou ignorar esse sentimento por toda aquela manhã, e estava até tendo algum êxito, com a ajuda de Harry tudo parecia estranhamente perfeito, mas o sentimento voltara mais forte naquele momento, ela olhou ao redor, como que pressentindo alguém os observando, ela viu um mendigo do outro lado da rua, suas roupas estavam sujas e rasgadas, mas por mais esfarrapadas que estivessem Gina poderia reconhecer que eram roupas bruxas, mais especificamente uma roupa que os comensais usavam, arregalando os olhos ela viu o homem levantar a varinha e apontar para Harry que estava parado de costas para o homem olhando para ela intrigado, num reflexo ela se colocou entre o raio que saiu da varinha do homem e Harry, o feitiço lhe acertou em cheio e ela não viu mais nada._

_Harry ofegou e lançou contra o homem o primeiro feitiço que lhe viera a mente (estupore), vendo o homem desacordado ele se virou para Gina que estava desacordada em seus braços, sem se importar que estava no meio de uma rua trouxa, ele aparatou levando-a para o St. Mungus._

_Na sala de espera, Harry andava de um lado para o outro sem se importar com os olhares que recebia, seus pensamentos estavam em Gina, que fora atendida prontamente por um curandeiro e levada a uma sala, de onde entravam e saiam bruxos de verde, ninguém lhe falava nada e a espera estava insuportável._

_Harry mal ouviu o que o auror ao seu lado lhe dizia, ao que parecia o homem que o atacou era o filho de Nott, um comensal que havia sido morto durante a guerra, seu filho (Teodore Nott) ao que parecia alimentara sonhos de vingança contra Harry, para o garoto Harry era o culpado pela sua família ter sido destruída e ele ser obrigado a viver como um mendigo trouxa, para escapar do ministério. Harry não prestava muita atenção no que o auror dizia na sua cabeça não tinha espaço nem para o ódio que devia estar sentindo de Teodore, tudo que podia sentir era preocupação por Gina, que estava atrás daquela maldita porta, e ele nem sabia em que estado! Depois de "acalmar" Harry, dizendo que as memórias dos trouxas que presenciaram o ocorrido já tinham sido modificadas o auror foi embora, deixando Harry sozinho com seus próprios pensamentos._

_- Como ela está? – perguntou imediatamente, ao ver o curandeiro que tinha atendido Gina sair da sala._

_Aquela era a parte que ele mais detestava na sua carreira, Karl Eliot era um curandeiro brilhante, a maior autoridade na área, apesar de jovem, ele tinha mais experiências em casos "perdidos" que a maioria dos anciãos (como ele gostava de chamar os administradores do hospital) podiam dizer que tinham, mas o caso da mulher ruiva era o pior que ele já vira, o feitiço que a acertou estava fazendo-a derreter por dentro, quando ela chegou até ele, os órgãos internos dela estavam no pior estado que ele já vira em toda sua carreira._

_Agora, ele estava de frente para uma lenda viva, o homem para quem ele provavelmente devia agradecer por estar vivo, afinal estava na frente de Harry Potter, o homem que derrotou o Lorde das Trevas, mas aos olhos de Karl, Harry parecia um homem comum, preocupado com o estado da pessoa amada, e a noticia que ele tinha para dar não era das melhores…_

_- O estado dela está estável… - ele hesitou, não sabia como falar aquilo._

_- Mas? – perguntou Harry percebendo que havia alguma coisa errada._

_- O feitiço estava… na falta de uma palavra melhor… derretendo ela por dentro. – começou Karl, tinha que mostrar para aquele homem que nas atuais circunstâncias o estado dela era quase um milagre. – Eu consegui parar o feitiço e reverter os efeitos… no entanto…_

_- O que aconteceu com ela? – perguntou Harry, segurando toda a exasperação que sentia pela hesitação do homem._

_- Ela está em coma e eu não sei se ela vai acordar… e não tem mais nada que eu poça fazer. – respondeu Karl, em seus olhos ele tentava demonstrar o quanto isso era doloroso para ele, perder um paciente ou ficar de mãos atadas sem poder ajudar, era a pior coisa que poderia acontecer com ele…_

_Se não estivesse assustado, Karl teria se sentindo envergonhado ao ver o quanto seu sentimento não chegava aos pés do que aquele homem estava sentindo, na sua frente Karl viu a lenda viva do mundo bruxo desmoronar, nos olhos verdes de Harry, Karl viu tamanha dor, que era como se parte dela o esmagasse, viu o rosto de Harry ficar branco, como cera, viu Harry se sentar em uma das cadeiras que estavam espalhadas por ali e colocar a cabeça entre as mãos, percebeu que Harry não chorava, o choque de saber que a esposa estava em coma parecia tê-lo paralisado, o sofrimento dele era quase… palpável._

_Harry não percebeu o quanto a atmosfera naquela sala, já pesada, ficara dez vezes pior, tudo o que lhe vinha a mente eram os momentos que passara com Gina, e imagens dela desacordada numa cama._

_- NÃO! – gritou, e havia tanta dor naquele grito que algumas pessoas que estavam olhando se encolheram, como se parte da dor os tivesse atingido._

_Correndo ele entrou no quarto onde minutos antes Karl tinha saído, lá encontrou Gina, sua amada, deitada na cama, parecendo apenas estar adormecida, se aproximou tropeçando nos próprios pés, a realidade o sufocando, ela estava em coma… ela não abriria os olhos e riria dele… ela não abriria a boca para dar um daqueles sorrisos capazes de iluminar o mundo… o seu mundo… pegou a mão dela que estava quente e a segurou firmemente._

– _Não faça isso comigo, por favor, meu amor, acorda, eu preciso de você, não faz isso…_

_Karl observou Harry se balançar para frente e para trás ainda segurando a mão da esposa, parecia não acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo, de repente Karl percebeu que Harry chorava compulsivamente, gemidos de dor lhe escapavam pela boca, se Karl não soubesse o motivo dos gemidos, acreditaria que Harry estava sendo submetido a alguma tortura…_

_Entre os soluços do meu choro eu tento te explicar._

_Nos teus braços é o meu lugar._

- Ao seu lado é o meu lugar… por favor, volta… volta. – implorava Harry entre soluços mais uma vez, ele estava no hospital ao lado de Gina, entre suas mãos repousavam uma das mãos dela, ela continuava a dormir, já faziam duas semanas. Será que ela não entendia, que era nos braços dela que era o seu lugar, que sem ela _nada_ tinha sentido? Será que ela não era capaz de sentir o quanto ele estava perdido sem ela? Porque ela não acordava? Porque ela não voltava para ele?

_Contemplando as estrelas, minha solidão._

_Aperta forte o peito é mais que uma emoção_

_Esqueci do meu orgulho pra você voltar_

_Permaneço sem amor, sem luz, sem ar..._

Mais uma noite sem você, eu temo e anseio a noite, temo porque é ali, na escuridão que me sinto mais sozinho, mas é dormindo que me liberto do vazio que minha vida se tornou, é dormindo que a tenho ao meu lado.

Contemplando as estrelas, eu me comparo com a lua, sempre sozinha no meio de milhares de estrelas… é assim que eu me sinto sem você, sozinho no meio da multidão… perdido, sinto meu peito apertar fortemente, é mais do que uma emoção, o que eu sinto agora não tem descrição, a dor pulsa forte dentro de mim…

Eu nunca me imaginei implorando por nada, mas já perdi a conta de quantas vezes implorei para ter você de volta, esqueci do meu orgulho… rir é o que sinto vontade de fazer agora, não de felicidade, mas de amargura, o que me interessa ter orgulho? Se para ter você de volta eu precisar implorar para qualquer um, eu farei com muito gosto, pois não posso permanecer assim, sem amor, sem luz, sem ar…

_Perdi o jogo e tive que te ver partir._

_E minha alma sem motivo para existir._

_Já não suporto esse vazio quero me entregar_

_Ter você pra nunca mais nos separar_

Sempre comparei minha vida a um jogo (sórdido, mas um jogo), tudo tinha que ser calculado, pensado e repensado, e mesmo assim tudo sempre fugia do meu controle, agora sinto como se tivesse perdido o jogo, pois tive que ver você ferida e não pude fazer nada, sabe o quanto isso está me machucando? Você é minha vida, minha alma, e agora… agora, minha alma não tem motivo para existir, já não agüento mais, já não suporto mais esse vazio, essa tristeza que me consome, quero que isso acabe, quero me entregar, mas a esperança de ter você novamente me faz continuar, se ter você de novo ao meu lado, eu juro nunca mais vou me separar de você.

_Você é o encaixe perfeito do meu coração._

_O seu sorriso é a chama da minha paixão._

_Mas é fria a madrugada sem você aqui._

_Só com você no pensamento._

Você é perfeita para mim, é a única que me faz sentir completo, o encaixe perfeito para o meu coração, seu sorriso é o meu sol, com ele você é capaz de iluminar todos os meus dias, de tornar a madrugada mais fria na noite mais perfeita do mundo, sem você tudo é frio e sem vida, sobrevivo só porque tenho você no meu pensamento, porque nada será capaz de tirar você de dentro de mim, eu te amo.

_Eu corro pro mar pra não lembrar você._

_E o vento me traz o que eu quero esquecer._

_Entre os soluços do meu choro eu tento te explicar._

_Nos teus braços é o meu lugar._

_Contemplando as estrelas minha solidão._

_Aperta forte o peito é mais que uma emoção_

_Esqueci do meu orgulho pra você voltar_

_Permaneço sem amor, sem luz..._

- Como? Responda-me como? – mais uma vez me vejo ao lado do seu leito, chorando como um bebê, mas isso não importa… nada mais me importa. – Como posso viver sem você? Como você espera que eu sobreviva mais tempo sem você? Volta. Eu não agüento mais.

Ao meu lado eu posso sentir que Rony e Hermione chorando, tanto por você quanto pela minha dor, queria ser forte, para poder consolá-los, mas não sou, sem você eu não passo de um covarde, um ser rastejante e sem orgulho, sem você não há nada, apenas a escuridão que oprime todo meu ser…

_Meu ar, meu chão é você_

_Mesmo quando fecho os olhos_

_Posso te ver..._

- Você é tudo que tenho, tantos já se foram, meus pais, Cedrico, Sirius, Dumbledore, Olho-tonto, Fred, Remus, Tonks, e tantos outros, você também não pode me deixar. Quando fecho os olhos posso te ver, se você acordasse agora, você estaria brigando comigo por estar nesse estado deplorável, e eu estaria envergonhado demais para falar qualquer coisa, eu te abraçaria forte e nunca mais me separaria de você. – falo em um sussurro no seu ouvido, espero que esteja me ouvindo, quem sabe você não volta?

_Eu corro pro mar pra não lembrar você._

_E o vento me traz o que eu quero esquecer._

_Entre os soluços do meu choro eu tento te explicar._

_Nos seus braços é o meu lugar._

_Contemplando as estrelas minha solidão._

_Aperta forte o peito é mais que uma emoção_

_Esqueci do meu orgulho pra você voltar_

_Permaneço sem amor, sem luz_

_Sem ar_

- Sem ar. – tento te explicar como me sinto, mas é tão difícil. – É assim que eu me sinto sem você, é como se eu não pudesse mais respirar, e minha vida fosse escorregando pouco a pouco pelas minhas mãos… minha ruivinha linda, não me deixe.

Já não consigo ficar ao seu lado, contemplando sua imobilidade, é horrível ver você assim, antes tão cheia de vida, agora presa em uma cama, ao meu lado estão Rony e Hermione, ambos com os olhos já vermelhos de tanto chorar, ao vê-los me sinto derrotado, já passamos por tanta coisa juntos, que tudo que mais queria no mundo é que eles fossem completamente felizes, mas eles sofrem, tanto por você quanto por mim, eles tentam esconder o quanto eu os estou fazendo sofrer, mas está tão claro no rosto deles…

Sem dizer nada eu sai do seu quarto e fui tomar água, às vezes fico tentado a beber alguma bebida bem forte como uísque de fogo até ficar bêbado, para ver se esqueço um pouco tudo isso, mas logo descarto a idéia, você não iria gostar, e por mais que estivesse fora de mim por causa do álcool, ele não seria capaz de me fazer esquecer você, nada será capaz de fazer isso… nunca.

Já é hora de voltar para o seu quarto, ouço risadas lá dentro, fico furioso, como alguém pode rir, com você no estado que esta? Entro empurrando a porta com toda força que tenho…

Meus olhos mal podem crer no que estão vendo… você está acordada! Olhando assustada diretamente para mim, seus belos olhos castanhos me encaram com confusão e… seria raiva o que estou vendo nos seus olhos? Você está com raiva de mim?

- Eu posso saber no que você estava pensando quando se deixou ficar nesse estado? – ouço sua voz, apesar de zangada, não posso deixar de perceber a preocupação em cada palavra emitida por você, sua voz é tão maravilhosa como eu me lembrava, doce e decidida.

Não posso segurar o sorriso que se abre no meu rosto, você teve a reação que eu esperava, você me olha confusa, e faço exatamente o que tinha pensado em fazer quando você acordasse, com uma pequena diferença, em vez de só te abraçar, eu também te beijo, com todo ardor que só a saudade é capaz de produzir, você corresponde com toda paixão, minhas mãos passeiam por suas costas, levanto a mão direita e passo pelos seus cabelos, meu corpo todo se arrepia, quando sinto suas mãos na minha nuca, senti tanta falta de ter você assim, que uma lágrima escapa pelos meus olhos fechados, quando vejo que meus pulmões já não agüentam mais, eu afasto meu rosto, mas continuo te abraçando.

- Hoje é o segundo dia mais feliz da minha vida. – comento, sinto a curiosidade emanando de você, você sempre foi curiosa.

- E qual foi o primeiro? – você me pergunta.

- Quando você aceitou meu pedido de casamento. – _"E foi minha pela primeira vez"_, acrescento em pensamento, já que sei que Rony está atrás de mim e não seria nada saudável para mim se ele soubesse dessa ultima parte, mesmo estando casado com você, seu irmão ainda não consegue controlar o ciúme.

Você me olha maliciosamente, acho que percebeu o que eu acrescentei em pensamento, com um sorriso você me beija novamente, e eu novamente posso sentir o ar entrando em meus pulmões (mesmo não estando respirando agora, pois estou te beijando), o ar que só você pode me fazer respirar, o ar da felicidade.


End file.
